Angel Rebirth
by Ravena Felidae
Summary: Sometimes, when a Deus loses a match they blame their Angels and throw them away. But there's one mysterious girl who rescue's these Angels and reconfigures them as her own, thus earning the name...Angel Rebirth... REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue...**

"GO! Byakuya!" cried out a young boy to his Angel on the Layer. The boy was 14 years in age, had messy black hair and wore the school uniform for Eriol Middle school. His Angel on the other hand was a mature looking man with long white hair in a top knot and was dressed in a black ninja suit with a blood red bandanna covering half his face. Even the eyes of the Angel were blood red, intensely staring down his opponent who was a female Angel dressed like a Play Boy bunny girl armed with a whip.

The moment the boy shouted his command, the white ninja ran forward at the Bunny Girl and threw a kick at her but his opponent quickly dodged and back flipped away.

"Don't give up Bunny!" cried the opponent, an attractive blond teenage girl with blue eyes. "STRIKE THAT NINJA!"

Bunny quickly dashed forward and did a great leap into the air, swinging down her whip at Byakuya, snaring one of his arms. Both Bunny and her Deus smirked confidently.

"Alright! This is our win!" exclaimed the girl confidently.

"Not quite!" retorted the boy as Byakuya suddenly grabbed the whip and began spinning rapidly, taking Bunny along with it.

"Oh no! HANG ON BUNNY!" cried the blond girl desperately as she placed all her focus into tightening her Angel's grip. Unfortunately Byakuya's spins got faster and faster until everything was a blur until finally the blond girl lost focus and as a result, her Angel slipped and went spinning out of the Layer towards her Deus, smacking hard against her chest.

"Byakuya, Win!" announced the woman who was in charge of the mini competition.

The crowd around the table cheered loudly as the boy picked up his Angel from the Layer purposely walking past the older blond girl, tossing her a brief smirk before walking away.

* * *

><p>"KUSO! I HATE THAT GUY! DAMMIT JUST WHEN I USED UP MY ALLOWANCE TO MODEL THIS STUPID PIECE OF TRASH TOO!" screamed the blond girl from before inside the girl's bathroom as she glared at the Angel in her hand with distaste before tossing it in the garbage can. "What a waste of money!" she growled, stomping off.<p>

As Bunny lay down head first the garbage a sudden shadow passed over the Angel as a small hand picked up the Angel and began to wipe away all the dirt from it's face. "You poor thing...It sad to be rejected by the person who created you...don't worry...I'm gonna take good care of you from now on..." said the voice of a young girl as she cradled Bunny to her chest before walking away.


	2. Angel

**Chapter 1: Angel...**

"Tadaima..." said a bespectacled girl in a bored tone as she walked through the door of her front home. She had short curly brown hair and was really short despite the fact she was already 16. She wore a black sailor suit differed greatly from the boy wearing an Eriol Middle School Uniform who was bounding down the hall towards her.

"Oh Nee-chan! Byakuya won another battle today! We totally creamed that girl!" announced a 14 year old boy haughtily who towered over his sister due to her height. "Of course, it's to be expected for someone with talent like me! BWAHAHA!"

"Oh... good for you Akisame..." the girl replied in the same monotone as she ignored her younger brother and walked past him. As the girl walked past the living room, she could see her two older sisters lounging around watching an Angelic Layer match. Like her brother, her sisters were Deus as well. Her oldest sister, Haruka, was 20 years old and had long curly brown hair. Her other sister, Natsumi, was 17 years old and had wavy black hair.

"Hey, where's Kaa-san?" asked the girl.

"Working in the study, as usual, where've you been, Fuyuka?" asked Natsumi not taking her eyes of the TV.

"Wandering in the park...as usual..."replied Fuyuka as she continued her way up to her room, better known as the attic.

After climbing up the special pull out stairs from the ceiling, Fuyuka pulled up the stairs and locked it. She then went to the corner of the attic where she had converted it into her room while the rest of the old storage was on the other side. Placing her schoolbag down, Fuyuka opened it and removed an Angel Doll dressed like a Playboy Bunny. It was still slightly dirty considering Fuyuka had dug it out from a trash can.

Wordlessly, Fuyuka grabbed a spray bottle and a handkerchief from her side table and sat down by a small kiddie table from her childhood days next to a large old trunk. Wetting the handkerchief, Fuyuka began to gently clean the doll's features, smiling lovingly.

"This will be your new home, and I will be your new Deus, your new mother..." whispered the girl holding up the now clean doll.

Removing a key which hung around her neck, Fuyuka proceeded to unlock the trunk and open it, revealing a whole assortment of Angelic Layer merchandise, some of which Fuyuka had secretly bought with her own savings. Attached to the underside of the lid were several other Angels, both male and female which, like Bunny, were discarded like trash and restored by Fuyuka. Rummaging through the items, Fuyuka dug out a small blue laptop with the creation platform used to model Angels.

The laptop was old as it used to belong to her sisters but it still worked. Plugging and arranging everything in its proper places, Fuyuka placed Bunny on the platform which formed the special tube, making Bunny float in place. Fuyuka scanned through Bunny's brief data.

"As I thought, you're a Light-Weight," confirmed Fuyuka to Bunny, who looked at her with pink eyes. "Your tall physique gives you good speed and jumps, but the speed you were given is too fast and your strength is too little...so by making a little adjustments..."

A series of clicking was heard as Fuyuka slightly lowered Bunny's data from High Speed to Mid-Speed and pushed the Strength up just enough to balance it out. Finally Fuyuka's eyes rested the Angel's name.

"Bunny...it's a lovely name...I will make you shine to your true potential..." said Fuyuka, smiling softly as she finalized the adjustments before removing Bunny from the stand. "Let's get you a new outfit shall we?" suggested the girl cheerfully as she picked up a sketchbook and flipped through the past designs she had drawn before she touched on a new blank page. Grabbing her pencil, Fuyuka closed her eyes briefly before beginning to design a new outfit for her new Angel.

* * *

><p>The next morning came, with the sun shining through the attic window onto Fuyuka's face. Luckily, that day was a Saturday, no school. The girl sat up slowly and yawned. Next to her was her sketch book and some remains of cloth. Fuyuka glanced over at her alarm clock. It was 9 am, pretty early considering she slept at 2am working on Bunny's new outfit, which by the way, was finished. Speaking of Bunny, the Angel was sitting elegantly by the window in her new outfit. Instead of the old Play-Boy Bunny outfit, Bunny now wore a Sweet Lolita styled outfit.<p>

Her rabbit ears had ribbons tied to her hair while her clothing had an Alice in Wonderland feel to to it but was light pink and cream. It had puffed sleeves at the shoulders of the frock along with a matching short but puffed skirt. Bunny's legs had a nice pair of long white frilled mid-thigh socks and pink mary-janes. While it's design was supposed to be easy to move in and functional, it also gave Bunny a much softer and innocent look compared to her old skimpy outfit.

Fuyuka smiled as she put on her glasses and turned her head to the Angel. "Ohayo, Bunny. Today's the day we shall test your new abilities..."

* * *

><p>Skipping a couple of hours ahead, Fuyuka was at the Piffle Princess making her way up the stairs to the fighting level. But she wasn't there as Fuyuka, oh no, she can't possibly allow anyone to see her of all people playing, especially since she told her family she was going out to study. No, Fuyuka was wearing the disguise she always wore when entering the world of Angelic Layer. Her short curly hair was fixed with a special tie on pony tail to make her hair appear long and straight while she wore a surgical face mask to hide her face. Her brown eyes were now green due to color contacts. She even changed her dress style. When she left the house, Fuyuka had on a simple blue sweat shirt and black jogging pants with a simple sling bag at her side.<p>

When she changed clothes in the public park toilet, Fuyuka had removed her sweatshirt to reveal a red strapless top which she covered by putting on a small black jacket from her sling bag. Fuyuka then chucked her jogging pants for a pair of black tights and denim skirt while she switched her jogging shoes for sandals. The girl then pulled out an empty lack back pack which she used to stuff in her previous clothing and the now empty sling bag after carefully removing Bunny from it. After popping in her contact lenses, Fuyuka switched her normal glasses for pink tinted frame-less shades. If you had to compare the previous Fuyuka to the now, this Fuyuka was definitely more fashionable and tough-looking compared to her usual average appearance.

Quickly renting out a Layer in the corner, Fuyuka silently made her way to it and placed her bag down and removed the Angel known as Bunny. Taking off her shades and placing them in her jacket Fuyuka simultaneously slipped on the head gear and activating it. She paused a little as she closed her eyes and remembered how she first saw Bunny.

* * *

><p><em>Just the other day, Fuyuka was at the Layers in her disguise as she silently observed the other players when she saw her younger brother Akisame jog in all excited. An announcement earlier on had informed of a mini-battle about to start and her brother happened to be one of the players. His opponent was a girl of mixed ethnicity who came in with her Angel, a Playboy Bunny while Akisame whipped out his own Angel, Byakuya. <em>

_ When the announcer gave the go, Akisame went first. "Take'em down good! Attack, Byakuya!" he cried tossing his Angel into the layer who did a fancy somersault as it came to life on the layer and landed in a fighting pose adapted from Wushu, which her brother practices when he's not doing Angelic Layer._

_His opponent smirked. "Punish the naughty one, my Bunny!" exclaimed the girl throwing in her Angel. The moment Bunny entered she instantly sprang to life and landed while cracking the whip at her waist._

_Fuyuka watched on as she observed the two clash head on. Bunny, a speed type, made the first move lashing out her whip at Byakuya. However, her opponent was also a speed type as Byakuya effortlessly manipulated his way around the whip and made the first hit on Bunny who almost flew out of the ring but saved herself by wrapping her whip around Byakuya's arm and pulling herself back in._

* * *

><p>Fuyuka then opened her eyes and looked down at the Angel who stared blankly at her. <em>'The Bunny from then was very quick but very unbalanced but you are different now Bunny...'<em> thought Fuyuka as a new entry line came to her.

_"Clear the battle in leaps and bounds, with grace and elegance, go Bunny!"_said Fuyuka as she tossed the Angel into the Layer. Coming to life within the boundaries of the Layer, Bunny gracefully twisted herself in the air and landed gently on the Layer, slowly opening her pink eyes and smiling at Fuyuka, who smiled back under her mask. "Let the training begin..." said Fuyuka as she removed a small hand held tape player and slipped in a cassette.

* * *

><p>"Let's see, let's see...I hope there's an empty Layer to practice on-aru," muttered a Chinese girl with her black hair in twintails as she trotted onto the fighting level. Much to her disappointment there were none, so the girl began making a search for someone who looked willing to share.<p>

Just then, the sound of music from Swan Lake came floating to her ears, capturing the girl's attention to a Layer in the corner where a small girl with a long brown ponytail was sitting and staring intently at an Angel on the Layer. The Angel was a pretty blond thing with pink eyes and rabbit ears dressed in a sweet Lolita outfit. The girl watched as the Angel pirouetted around the Layer gracefully, performing arabesques, elegant leaps and hand flourishes while making occasional flips through the air. The Deus didn't even appear to notice the Chinese sidle her way up to her to get a closer look. So you can imagine how much of a heart attack Fuyuka got when the Chinese girl suddenly exclaimed 'SUGOI-ARU!'.

"Mungojerrie!" blurted out Fuyuka in shock before quickly silencing herself to glare at the Chinese girl who smiled sheepishly.

"Eh-heh...Gomene-aru...It's just that I was really in awe at how you are controlling your Deus-aru, it's so elegant~!"

Fuyuka looked at the girl strangely but nodded a thanks.

"Ano...is it alright if I practiced with you? Everywhere else is kind of full-aru..."

Fuyuka shrugged and gestured to the open seat across from her which the girl accepted and sat down.

"Thank you~! I'm Tianti Xuan Wu by the way. But please, call me Xuan Wu. Everyone I know does-aru," said the girl cheerfully. "What's your name-aru?"

Fuyuka hesitated a bit. Before she had a chance to reply anyhow, a young man came running up. "Wu-jousama! I finally found you, why'd you sneak away like that-aru?"

"Excuse me," said Xuan Wu to Fuyuka before turning to the boy. "Oh give me a break Bai-chan! You know how well I hate these meetings Baba and Mama set up. They also manage to find some stiff stick brat from a stuffy family..."

"Aiya..."groaned the man in exasperation. "Wu-jousama, be reasonable-aru...You do realize that your parents are going to have my head for this..."

Xuan Wu rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation. "Pssh, Drama King..." she muttered before acknowledging Fuyuka. "Anyway, this is Baishe, he's my b- friend..."

The man quickly bowed formally at the smaller girl who returned the nod. Just for fun, she made Bunny who was still on the Layer look up at the man and curtsy, much to the amusement of the other two who returned the greeting. At that moment an announcement came over the sound system. _"Number 20, your match is about to start with Number 14_! _Please report to the main layer!"_

Xuan Wu perked her head up excitedly. "HaHA! Cool! A match! Lucky!" she squealed as she popped from her chair. That was when she noticed that her strange new friend had deactivated the layer and was packing up her stuff. On her shoulder was Bunny, sitting all poised and lady-like.

"Hey are you gonna watch too-aru?"

Fuyuka glanced at her and nodded.

"COOL! LET'S GO!" squealed the eager Chinese girl as she grabbed Fuyuka and sped off towards the main Layer leaving Bai behind in a trail of dust.

"They don't pay me enough..." muttered the man in exasperation.

* * *

><p>At the Main Layer, the two girls found that opponent holding number 20 was a teenage girl who looked maybe close to 18 years old wearing a simple red sports jacket and white pants who was looking pretty confident. On her shoulder was a dark skinned Angel with black dreadlocks styled in a ponytail who looked just as confident as her Deus. Her outfit was all white with a slight rose print on the bikini sports bra top she wore and her flowing pants. Xuan Wu whistled. "She looks tough alright... I wonder who number 14 is?" she asked as she turned to the shorter girl by her who side glanced while holding up a red ticket. On it printed clearly was the number 14.

"EEEEEH?" exclaimed Xuan Wu doing a double take as she watched the smaller girl take her seat at the Layer across from the older looking girl and slip on the head gear activating the Layer.

The lady announcer wasted no time with the introductions. "Ok! For today's match we have Number 20, Shiroi Bara and her Angel, Rosa!" she announced gesturing to the older girl.

"And on the other side is a regular challenger at the Piffle Princess, Angel!" she then announced flourishing a hand at Fuyuka who appeared indifferent as everyone cheered loudly.

Xuan Wu clapped along with everyone in surprise. "Angel huh? So that's her name..."

"Actually, it isn't," a man in a white lab coat suddenly said. Xuan Wu looked up at the stranger in confusion. "Hi, I'm Icchan-desu~!" He introduced himself cheerfully.

Before Xuan Wu could even have time to reply, the announcer gave the go for the match to start.

"ANGEL START!"

* * *

><p>Bara raised her hand with Rosa and flung the Angel into the Layer. <em>"Dance to the rhythm of the battle, let's boogie Rosa!"<em>

Unfazed, Fuyuka did the same with her Angel. _"Clear the battle in leaps and bounds, with grace and elegance, go Bunny!"_

_"Angel Fall in!"_ commanded the two girls as their Angels entered the Layer and sprang to life. Rosa curled up into a ball and hurdled towards the Layer, landing in a crouched position before standing up with a hand on her hip and smiled cockily. Bunny, like before twisted herself in the air gracefully and landed lightly on her feet, giving Rosa a polite curtsy.

The crowd applauded with 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

* * *

><p><em>"Hoohoo! Looks she's found another one!"<em> Xuan Wu heard the strange man known as Icchan say excitedly. "I wonder how she's going to attack this time?..."

_'Eh? Nani?'_

* * *

><p>"It's DANCE TIME!" declared Bara raising her hand as Rosa suddenly raised her arms and began to sway back and forth as Rosa began to perform ginga to the silent rhythm of Capoeira.<p>

Bunny made the first move by rushing forward and jumping towards Rosa who suddenly swung her body and did a back-spin on the ground to dodge Bunny before smoothly manipulating her body back to her ginga position. Suddenly, Bunny turned and whipped a leg out at Rosa who dodged again and retaliated by by kicking at Bunny who narrowly jumped in time and slid to a stop in front of Angel.

* * *

><p>"Oooh... a Capoeira fighter! That's a new one!" said Icchan excitedly.<p>

Xuan Wu looked up at the man in confusion. "Capoeira?"

"It's a Brazilian martial arts that incorporates both fighting and dancing. This style is best known for it's acrobatic and unpredictable lighting quick moves! Rosa is definitely going to be a formidable opponent!" exclaimed Icchan clapping his hands in glee while Xuan Wu looked on to the fight in fascination.

* * *

><p>"Hmph, you're pretty good short stuff. But Rosa's getting warmed up!" declared Bara as she sent the girl across a cocky grin.<p>

Angel (Fuyuka) made no reaction at all as she sent Bunny into straight dash towards Rosa who came back-flipping towards her at an incredible speed.

"Cartwheel...!" began Bara when Rosa's foot began to come down hard on Bunny. "Hammer Kick!"

**BAM!** was the sound of Rosa's foot connecting with the floor as it grazed Bunny's shoulder who was barely able to dodge as the Angel rolled on the ground to a stop. Rosa smirked as she resumed her ginga. By now, Xuan Wu was looking worried. Even-though Bunny was able to avoid getting hit, Rosa's health points were still higher than Bunny's who lost a few from the graze.

* * *

><p>"What is she doing-aru? Come on, Angel, attack!" urged Xuan Wu anxiously.<p>

"Daijobu!" said Icchan optimistically folding his arms. "The best part is about to start!" he reassured with a gleam in his eye.

* * *

><p>At exactly that moment, Fuyuka narrowed her eyes as she smiled under her mask. <em>"Let's do this Bunny..."<em>

Bunny slowly stood up and calmly dusted her dress, looking calm and poised as she faced Rosa and unexpectedly, bowed to her.

Bara whistled loudly. "Oh? What's this? Giving up already? Well Rosa is happy to oblige!"

On cue, Rosa began to perform another series of back-flips towards Bunny who still remained in her bowed form. "CARTWHEEL...-!"

"OH NO I CAN'T WATCH-ARU!" exclaimed Xuan Wu quickly covering her eyes just as Rosa's foot came barreling down on Bunny's head.

"Hammer Kick!" **_WHAM!_**

Xuan Wu flinched at the sound but the sound of surprised gasps chorusing around her made her open her eyes. What she saw before her made her jaw slack open in shock. Instead of seeing Bunny's head on the floor, Bunny was standing upright with one foot pinning a very surprised Rosa's leg under it.

"Ok, what just happened-aru?" she demanded to Icchan who simply whipped out a camcorder out of no where and showed her a replay.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rewinding...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Hammer Kick!" yelled Bara as Rosa's foot came down on Bunny's head when suddenly Bunny's leg came swinging backwards to perform a reverse aerial cartwheel which unexpectedly caught Rosa off guard as Bunny's head swung out of harms way and her leg connected with Rosa's forcing it to the Layer with a loud sound of impact.<em>

* * *

><p>"Wow..." was all the Chinese girl could say while Icchan nodded in agreement.<p>

Not wanting to go down so easily, Rosa swung her free leg at Bunny who cartwheeled out of the way while Rosa slipped back into a standing position.

_**"GO ROSA!" **_cried Bara as Rosa jumped towards Bunny while lashing a furious frontal kick at the Angel who spun around and knocked Rosa out of the air with a ferocious high kick making the crowd gasp loudly.

Rosa lost a lot of points on the sudden direct hit as she twisted her body and landed on all fours as she began to perform a series of acrobatic flips and fierce cartwheels, each threatening a deadly blow from Rosa's legs as they whipped and whistled through the air**_. _**Bunny on the other was avoiding getting hit as fast as Rosa was attacking by spinning and back-flipping with incredible speed. Suddenly the two Angels reversed roles as now Bunny took the offense while Rosa took to evasion and defense.

The two Angels seemed to be evenly matched at this point. Whenever Rosa attacked, Bunny would dodged or block and vice-versa. Bunny sends a high-kick, Rosa back-flips and rebutts with her own high kick which Bunny blocks in time. Rosa quickly moves into a handstand and begins to helicopter kick towards Bunny who cartwheeled on to her hands and began to copy Rosa as well as the two Angels clashed in a flurry of savage kicks.

Meanwhile, Fuyuka narrowed her eyes while Bara was gritting her teeth and sweating heavily.

A final clash of kicks sent the two Angels skidding off in separate directions. There wasn't much time left on the clock. This outcome of the fight now rested on the final attack of the two Angels.

"ANNIHILATE HER ROSA!" screamed Bara at the top of her lungs as the two Angels rushed at each other and jumped high into the air engaging each other in aerial combat. Their arms and feet were moving so fast it was a blur when suddenly Rosa swung her body to deliver a vicious roundhouse kick to Bunny who in the last minute, grabbed Rosa's leg and rode the force of the swing and used it's momentum as Bunny lashed out with a back handed punch and connected squarely in Rosa's face.

"ROSAAA!" cried Bara as she watched her Angel shoot out of the Layer like a bullet towards Xuan Wu who's hand quickly shot up and caught the Angel in time.

At that moment the buzzer sounded loudly indicating the end of the match. **_"WINNER, BUNNY!" _**declared the announcer pointing to Angel as the spectators cheered at the top of their lungs while chanting the Deus's name.

"Oh my gosh, Rosa!" cried Bara as she threw off her head gear and ran towards Xuan Wu who quickly handed the Angel back to her. Tears rolled down Bara's face as she hugged her Angel tenderly. "Oh thank you...Thanks..."

"No problem," replied Xuan Wu smiling when she glanced over to see Angel picking up her bag and Bunny and walking towards Bara. Although it wasn't very clear, Xuan Wu could see the girl's eyes smiling up at older Deus as she held out her hand. Bara glared a bit at Angel but then shrugged it off as she accepted and shook the shorter girl's hand. Angel then politely bowed towards Bara before turning and walking away while her opponent did the same.

Xuan Wu stared after Angel as the girl's small figure disappeared into the crowd.

"Quite the interesting one, isn't she?" piped up Icchan cheerfully.

"Ano...Icchan was it? Who is that girl-aru?"

Suddenly Icchan's expression grew serious as his glasses shone over. "She's known as the most eccentric Deus on the Angelic Layer. Whilst most Deus have one, two or three Angels, she is rumored to have over a 100 Angels at her command."

Xuan Wu's eyes grew wide. "A 100? How-?"

"It's a harsh truth but there are some Deus's who blame their losses on the Layer on their Angels and end up discarding them like trash after they have worn out or broken down," explained Icchan sadly. "But that girl is special. She collects these abandoned Angels and is able to restore them to their former glory in such a way they are, how you say, _**'reborn'**_."

"**_Reborn?"_**

"Yes, and it's because of her remarkable ability to 'reborn' these Angels, she has been called a special name around here at the Piffle Princess. No one knows her real identity nor have they seen her face or even heard her real name. She is called**_ Angel Rebirth..."_ _DUN! DUN! DUN!_** went Icchan as he dramatically played suspense music on a mini keyboard whipped out from his jacket.

Xuan Wu stared at him and rolled her eyes before she looked off in the direction of where she last saw the girl. Who was she? This Deus known as Angel Rebirth...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Icchan:<strong> **DUN! DUN! DUUUN!**_

**_R.F.: Would you cut that out?_**

**_Icchan: Killjoy...  
><em>**


	3. Xuan Wu vs Angel

_**Chp 2**_**_: Xuan Wu vs Angel!  
><em>**

After having yet another victory as Angel Rebirth, Fuyuka slipped out of the Piffle Princess and was walking towards the park to change out of her disguise with her new Angel, Bunny, sitting on her shoulder.

"Bravo, dear Bunny, our training really did work out," said Angel (Fuyuka) proudly as she stroked Bunny's hair gently.

Angel smiled under her mask as she reached the entrance of the park and sat down on a park bench, slightly tired, taking Bunny into her hands. "You did well, my child..." she whispered when she heard a rustle in the tree shadowing her.

"HI! I'M ICCHAN-DESU!" cheered the ever eccentric creator of Angelic Layer as he appeared suddenly next to Angel, hanging upside-down and smiling cheerfully.

"Yo..." replied Angel not even flinching or being remotely surprised by the sudden appearance.

"No reaction again, huh?" sighed Icchan a little disappointingly as he folded his arms when he suddenly fell from the tree on his head hard. Again, no reaction from Angel.

"Daijobu?" replied Angel as she removed a doll's brush from her bag and used it to brush Bunny's hair.

"I am OK!" replied Icchan cheerfully jabbing a thumbs up in the air before slowly getting up and sitting next to Angel, albeit a little painfully.

Angel glanced at the man for a while before reaching into her bag and pulling out a water bottle full of ice cold water. "Here," was all she said handing it to Icchan.

"It's ok, I'm not thirsty!" exclaimed Icchan smiling.

Angel shook her head and pointed to the large bump protruding from the top of Icchan's head. Taking the bottle from his hands, Angel climbed on the bench and gently placed the bottle on the bump. Icchan flinched a little in pain but then sighed in relief as the bump slowly sank down into his head.

"Aah~ Angel-chan really is an Angel~!" exclaimed a happy Icchan dramatically as he held the bottle in place while the short girl jumped down and took her stuff.

Angel shook her head once. "Silly..." was all she said as she turned and walked away with Bunny in her arms.

Icchan smiled after the girl, making no attempt to go after her. "She really is a kind person..." he said smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A fast forward timeskip to the next day...<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning and Fuyuka had made her way back to the Piffle Princess as Angel Rebirth once again. The girl entered as soon as the place opened, as a result, she was one of the first few there. As Angel made her way up the stairs, a head popped out from behind a pillar, staring at the girl.<p>

Xuan Wu narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Angel Rebirth...she has appeared-aru..."

"As usual..." added a new voice making Xuan Wu shiver in fright as she quickly punched the stranger out of reflex.

"ACK!" grunted the man who fell over back wards.

"I-Icchan-aru!" gasped the girl as she helped the man up. "Don't ever sneak up on me from behind!"

Icchan groaned a little in pain as he rubbed his cheek where Xuan Wu had punched him. "Hai..."

Xuan Wu, turned her head towards where she last saw Angel, only to find that the girl had disappeared.

"Gāisǐ!" swore Xuan Wu, having lost the girl.

She quickly ran up the stairs and searched about the layers, scanning each an everyone until it occurred to her to check to the Layer where she first met Angel. She was right, Xuan could spot the back of Angel's head along with sounds of blows being exchanged.

_'Angel must be sparring with someone...'_ thought Xuan as she walked closer to look at the two Angels on the Layer.

One of them she recognized as Bunny while the other was a female Angel given the appearance of a cat girl with long pink hair and white ears and tail. Her outfit was a full body black cat suit with pink markings. Angel was sitting in her chair with the headset on, staring intently at the two Angels without moving a single muscle.

Bunny and the cat girl were exchanging blows in perfect synchronization. The cat girl will punch, Bunny will evade and strike back with a roundhouse kick , only to be blocked and pushed back.

_"Wow, I wonder whose her opponent-aru?"_ thought Xuan Wu as she glanced over to the opponents chair only to be shocked at finding it empty. Xuan Wu gasped in shock and whipped her head back to Angel who had made no indication of noticing the other girl.

"Impressive, isn't she?" piped Icchan who appeared next to her.

"Icchan, is she...?"

"Hai! Yes, she is!" answered the man immediately.

"But how-?"

"Look closely at her eyes," suggested Icchan pointing to Angel.

Curiously, Xuan Wu bent sightly to look and gasped once more. Through Angel's visor, she could see the girl's eyes darting back and forth between the Angels in sync with their movements.

"Angel-chan here happens to be exceptionally gifted at concentration and multi-tasking," explained Icchan gesturing to the girl. "Not even the Angelic Layer Champions could do this. This girl has developed a technique that allows her to control two Angels simultaneously on the Layer."

"Sugoi-aru!" gasped Xuan Wu in awe.

Finally, the two Angels on the Layer stopped and bowed to each other in respect before they looked up at their Deus and bowed as well.

Angel applauded the two. "Good Job," she said before taking the two out of the layer and placing them on her lap.

Even though half her face was covered by a mask, Xuan Wu could tell from Angel's eyes that she was smiling lovingly at her Angels. Suddenly, Angel paused and slowly looked up at Icchan and Xuan Wu and deadpanned.

"Domo! I'm Icchan-desu!~" greeted Icchan holding his head and hand high in salute.

"Domo! I'm Xuan-Wu aru!~" greeted the girl in a similar fashion.

"So tell us how are you?~" they both cheered as they spun once and flourished their hands to Angel dramatically with big smiles on their faces.

"Ecstatic..." answered Angel in a blunt sarcastic tone.

Icchan and Xuan Wu flinched a little at the bluntness.

_"No good, huh-aru?"_ whispered Xuan Wu with a faltered expression.

_"Looks like it..."_ replied Icchan a little depressed.

Angel shook her head as she made to get up and leave when Xuan Wu placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Wait just a moment-aru!" announced the Chinese girl seriously.

Angel turned to look at Xuan Wu. "Yes?" asked Angel.

Xuan Wu grinned as she held up her own Angel in her hand. "You seem like a pretty strong opponent, Angel-san! Hows about an Angel Battle, right here, right now-aru?"

Angel looked at Xuan Wu before glancing over to the Angel in her hands, assessing it with her eyes. It was made in the form of a tall young man, dressed in a simple black hanfu with leg slits revealing white pants bound at the ankles with black tape.

It's hair was long and black with a white bun tied at the top of the head while the rest of the hair's length was pleated into an extremely long braid that draped around the Angel's body like a snake. The Angel also wore a shield on it's back painted like a turtle shell. Judging from size and stature, Angel guessed it was a heavy weight.

"Alright then," said Angel as she sat back down in the chair and placed on her headset. "Icchan."

Icchan saluted to the girl as he ran to side of the Layer. Xuan Wu sat down and got her headset on as well. At the same time, both girls activated the devices as the Layer buzzed to life.

"Well, ladies, what battlefield would you like to spar on?" asked Icchan looking between the two.

Xuan Wu smiled as she activated her headset. "Do you mind if I choose, Angel-san?"

Angel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Do zou," she replied. (A/N: Go ahead)

Xuan Wu nodded and turned to Icchan. "Grassy Field please-aru!"

"Hai!" replied Icchan as the holographic scene appeared on the field Layer.

Looking between the two Angels in her lap, Bunny and the cat Angel, Fuyuka decided to use the cat Angel for this fight. Her personal favorite, Nekoko, a speed type Angel.

"Ready, ladies?" asked Icchan as both girls nodded in response. "Ok, Angels Fall IN!"

Xuan Wu smiled as she lifted her Angel.

_"Qiángdà hé jiāngù rúshān, wò zhù nǐ dì dìmiàn!__!"_ cried out the girl in Chinese as she tossed her Angel on to the Layer. The Angel came to life the moment it entered the Layer and flipped once in the air before landing in a crouched position. Slowly it stood up and shifted into a Hung Gar stance. "BEI FANG!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translation: <strong>__Strong and Sturdy like a mountain, hold your ground!_

* * *

><p>Angel held her Angel before her. <em>"It's time to play my sweet kitten..." <em>she began to say as she threw her Angel towards the Layer.

Like the Angel before her, the cat girl sprang to life on the Layer as she twisted her body and landed on all fours before popping before standing up and flicking her hair casting a sly smile to her opponent. "Nekoko!"

Icchan raised his hand and brought it down quickly. "Angel Start!"

Angel made the first move by having Nekoko make a frontal dash towards Bei Fang. With a spectacular leap into the air, Nekoko flipped forward and proceeded to execute a drop kick on Bei Fang who swiftly turned around so that the shield on his back faced Nekoko.

With a loud clang, Nekoko's foot connected with the shield, making the cat girl almost ricochet of it. Nekoko was fortunately able to recover as she twisted her body and landed safely some distance away from Bei Fang.

Not faltering, Nekoko rushed forward and delivered a fury of kicks at Bei Fang who at the last moment removed his shield and held it before him blocking Nekoko's every move. Nekoko found herself getting rebounded by the forceof her own kick as she backflipped a few times to stop herself from falling out of the ring.

Xuan Wu smirked at Angel whose eyes stared back at her with no emotion reflected in them.

"When it comes to defense, Bei Fang is the best Angel there is-aru!" exclaimed Xuan Wu proudly. "What are you gonna do now, Angel-chan?"

Angel narrowed her eyes. "Fight," she responded simply as Nekoko took her fighting stance and beckoned to Bei Fang.

Bei Fang smirked as he tossed his shield aside and took on a heavy martial arts stance. Nekoko's lips curled into a snarl as she made a dash forward for the third time.

With one arm, Bei Fang blocked a low kick from the cat girl before immediately blocking a reverse heel drop with his other.

Bei Fang immediately retaliated by grabbing Nekoko's foot before slamming his fist into her back, sending Nekoko spiraling and skidding on the floor, just inches from the edge of the layer. Angel looked carefully at Nekoko's stats projected on her visor. That punch was powerful, already shaving off 1/4 of Nekoko's points with a single hit.

Angel had to be careful. If there was one thing she hated most, it was losing.

Xuan Wu grinned. "Go for it-aru!" she cheered as Bei Fang advanced and began his attack, delivering heavy and powerful blows towards Nekoko who was dodging the best she could. Nekoko quickly leaped high into the air when suddenly, Bei Fang grabbed his ridiculously long braid and whipped it towards the catgirl, entwining it around her leg. With a sharp pull, Nekoko was dragged back down to the ground to an awaiting Bei Fang who landed a direct hit with a straight punch to the gut.

Angel narrowed her eyes as Nekoko's points got lowered drastically. Two more hits and it will be over for her. The whole time while the two Angels were fighting, Angel was watching Bei Fang's moves intently. Being a heavy weight, his speed was definitely not a strong point, but strength was another story. Nekoko on the other hand relied on her speed more than strength, which was basically a big weakness in this match, considering Bei Fang's defense.

Nekoko kept jumping all over the Layer avoiding Bei Fang's whip like hair that struck with snake-like precision. There was hardly a way for Nekoko to get an a hit on him. Angel clicked her tongue in annoyance. There was the issue of that annoying braid she had to keep track of too. If only there was a way to use that strength against him...

Just then, an idea struck Angel as she began forming a new strategy in her head."Go, Nekoko..."

Icchan who was watching the whole battle glanced over to Angel. _'An excellent balance of offense and defence, this Xuan Wu. How are you going to counter Angel?'_

Nekoko glanced at her Deus and smiled as she ran forward towards Bei Fang once more.

"It's useless-aru!" exclaimed Xuan Wu as controlled Bei Fang to whip his hair forward.

The braid spiraled around towards Nekoko who leaped forward through the spiral towards Bei Fang who was unable to defend himself in time. Bei Fang braced himself for impact, only to have Nekoko sail over him. Nekoko twisted her body and came charging at Bei Fang from behind, delivering a multitude of kicks to his back, accompanied by the drumming of her feet against his shield. Xuan Wu smirked in Angel's direction.

"I told you didn't I-aru? You can't hurt Bei Fang!"

"Nekoko!" called Angel sharply. Nekoko nodded as she suddenly flipped in front of Bei Fang and wiggled her hips and tail at him while casting Xuan Wu a cheeky grin as she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her eyes in mocking.

Xuan Wu and Bei Fang both began to look irked in reaction to Nekoko's teasing. "Cheeky little- Get her-aru!"

On command, Bei Fang whipped his braid towards Nekoko who quickly jumped out of the way with the braid following her. Each time, the braid would miss the Angel, Nekoko would tease Bei Fang or send mocking faces to Xuan Wu. With each mockery, Xuan Wu got more and more riled up as she angrily made Bei Fang strike out more.

Looking between the two girls and the battle, Icchan smiled inwardly as he began to see what Angel was up too. _'Hoho...clever girl, Angel-chan~'_

"GAISI! How long are you gonna keep running-aru? HURRY UP AND FIGHT!" growled Xuan Wu in anger at Angel who looked up at her. It was then Xuan Wu noticed Angel's eyes were smiling at her victoriously. At that moment, Nekoko slid to a stop and beckoned towards Bei Fang.

Bei Fang appeared to growl in annoyance as he tried to make his way towards Nekoko only to fall flat on his face.

"HAI YA, BEI FANG!" cried Xuan Wu in shock when she realized what Angel had meant to do the whole time.

Icchan chuckled in amusement as he folded his arms. "You were so busy getting worked and chasing after Nekoko, you didn't notice the braid was trapping Bei Fang! Shi, shi, shi!" snickered the man.

Sure enough, Bei Fang was writhing on the ground all tied up in his own braid. With the shield on his back, Bei Fang's movements are further restricted. Nekoko grinned as she walked forward and grabbed the end of Bei Fang's brave.

"Do it," commanded Angel. With a sharp tug, Nekoko pulled at the braid, causing Bei Fang to go spinning out of control in the air as the cat girl delivered a hard roundhouse kick, sending Bei Fang to go rocketing out of the Layer into Xuan Wu's arms.

"And with that, I say, Winner: Angel Rebirth!" announced Icchan applauding.

"Arigato..." said Angel as she removed her head gear and picked up Nekoko before making her leave.

Xuan Wu quickly did the same as she jogged after Angel. "Ne! Ne! Wait up-aru! What's your name? AH! YOUR REAL ONE THAT IS-ARU!"

"A secret," responded Angel bluntly as she walked down the stairs.

"Ok, Where do you live-aru?" tried Xuan Wu again.

"A secret," came the response.

"Um...How old are you?" asked Xuan Wu faltering a little.

"A secret..."

"Do you...really have an army of Angels?..."

At that moment, the two had reached the ground floor with Angel glancing at Xuan Wu. "Maybe..." was all the girl said as she walked off ahead leaving Xuan Wu behind.

"Hey..." Xuan Wu was about to call out when placed an arm in front of her. The girl looked up to see Icchan smiling and shaking his head.

"Leave her be...don't be mistaken, Angel isn't a mean person, she just has some social problems that's all..." explained Icchan reassuringly making Xuan Wu watch the girl exiting the Piffle Princess with a slight frown.

At that moment, Xuan Wu felt a buzz in her pocket from her vibrating phone. Quickly she took out her cell phone and answered it. "Nihao?"

_"AIYA! WU-JOUSAMA! WHY DID YOU SNEAK OUT OF THE HOUSE? YOUR PARENTS ARE THROWING A FIT RIGHT NOW-ARU!__"_ yelled a loud, panicking voice on the other end making Xuan Wu hold the phone some distance away from her ear.

"Calm down, Baishe! I'm just having a little fun-aru!" said Xuan Wu cheerfully when she suddenly heard a crash on the phone.

_"Please Wu-jousama! Have pity on me a little! Your Baba has just taken out melon hammers! He's starting to- GAH! **SIR! PLEASE CALM DOWN!"**_screamed Baishe on the other, followed by more crashing and screaming.

"Hai...hai...I'll be right home soon..." sighed Xuan Wu in defeat as she hung up. "Gomene, Icchan! My Baba is throwing another tantrum again-aru..." she explained but when Xuan Wu looked up, Icchan wasn't there anymore, making the girl look about in confusion before shrugging and walking off putting Bei Fang and her phone into her pouch and pocket respectively.

"Ah well...I have to prepare myself anyway-aru...I'm starting my first day at high school tomorrow~!" she grinned to herself as she skipped out the Piffle Princess humming merrily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R.F.: ^ AND THUS ANOTHER CHAPTER ENDS! <strong>_

_**Xuan Wu: TUNE IN NEXT TIME-ARU~! X]** _

_**R.F. and Xuan Wu: AND** **WITH THAT WE SAY, BYE-BEE ARUNYA~! X3**_


End file.
